Truth and Tricks
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: One-shot. Mayura is playing with the trickest god. And he's losing it.


**Here I am again! I tried to post this fic some time ago, but the site didn't let me fo it. Well, I'm trying again!**

**I'm so happy because I just discovered MLR is beggining to be known in my country! It would be great!**

**But, well, I hope you all like my fic!**

**Please, R&R!**

**Ja ne!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

Talking

"So?" Loki whispered, a bit tired.

"Onegai, Loki-kun!"

"Mayura, do I really have to play that? "

"I'm not sleepy, Loki-kun! C'mon, just 'till I fall asleep..."

The rain was falling even harder. Mayura's dad was out for the weekend, and Loki didn't want the mystery girl to get into trouble alone in the temple with that kind of storm. She wouldn't be safe alone...anyway,now he could only think about his patience's safety...

"All right, all right. Start it."

The detective'spretty assistent yelled."Hai!"

The girl closed the room's door, jumping onto his bed.

"The rules are very easy! Each person makes a question or a dare, and the other must accept one or other, or else he's going to have a punishment. "

"Jerk." Loki moaned.

Mayura gave her best sad face to him."Hunf."

"Ok, ok... let's play..."

Loki took a heavy breath, patiently waiting the girl start with the game. But she was just looking at him, with her finger on her cheek, her eyes - obliviously - daydreaming...

"Mayura, start at once!"

"I'm thinking, Loki-kun! You're just so mysterious; I have to think very well about it to make the right questions!"

"Hun... so, it means you wanted to play this game JUST to ask me personal questions, Mayura?"

"Loki-kun!"

"Answer me!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii! Yes! So,intelligent, isn't it?"

"So-so..."

Mayurashowed him hertongue and smiled.

"Fine! But now it's my turn."

"Hun."

"Why you never talk about yourself, Loki-kun?"

He hesitated for a few minutes, thinking about that. He could see the ningen's smile, anxious for his answer. He smiled back.

"'Cause you never ask, Mayura."

"Loki-kun!"

"What!" He was trying to hide his laugh between his lips, but he wasn't being very successfull.

"Take the game seriously! You can't lie! Or else, you take a punishment as well!"

"But I didn't lie, Mayura. YOU are the one who always feared about asking me any kind of questions. And now you're playing a game to do that!"

Mayura blinked her eyes, arguing her eyebrows. She was so bad doing an angry face! She just couldn't do that. Even more with that green eyes smiling at her, with that superior air.

"My turn."

Loki smiled proudly.

It wouldn't take much longer, the ningen was going to get tired and she'd go to sleep, enabling him to return to his calm and good night sleep in his bed.

But, whatever, that game seemed like a lot fun, and he could have some amusement with the poor Mayura...

That's a thing! A simple human playing 'truth or dare' with the trickster god...

"Howcould you know if I lied, Mayura?"

"That's easy. You used to squeeze your eyes, you talk with a more firm and funny tone, as if you are having fun, but you always deny yourself in a detail."

Loki's eyes were open like never, staring at the girl who had an innocent smile, as if she was saying the most obvious answer of the world.

Yet it was an answer that neither Odin nor any other god could see.

She had uncovered the secret of the trickster god.

"You hide a part of your hands or fingers too. Sure you do, because the tips of fingers always tremble when you tell a big lie, Loki-kun!"

"NANI! I DON'T DO THAT!"

Mayura just answered again, softly.

"Yes, you do."

"Of course I don't!"

"You're doing it now..."

"What!"

The god in a boy's body looked at the rain through the window. He was angry, really angry! He never trembled! He told legendary lies to all Asgard, and never had any of the gods caught him! Never... No one had caught him with any little detail.

What the hell was Mayura thinking about! Hunf! It was an insult!

He was going to have to have his revenge now! He was going to make her so shy, so ashamed, that she would never again try to play with the trickster god!

Mayura gave him a big smile, her pink eyes shining with the simple words:"My turn!"

"Whatever..."

Mayura kept silent for a long moment. Loki observedher, with a kind of curiosity in his attention. She didn't have her usual smile, and her eyes were down upon the sheets of the bed. Lost and empty eyes.

There was an important question on her face.

One he would not know how to answer...

"Mayura...?" He dared to call her back to the room.

"Why you were going away, Loki-kun?"

Even without a game, he couldn't lie.

It wasn't because the punishment or because his tremblingfinger tips... no.

She had that worried look, so anxious, so hopefully. And she was the one who he never knew how to trick.

"I was going back to my home... because I thought I would be happier there. But it wasn't true..."

"Gomenasai!"

"Mayura?" He could wait for everything. Her anger, her foolish, or even her naiveway about things she just can't understand.But never the trickest god could expect the Mayura's heart apologizes...

"I... I didn't want to sneak around your house, Loki-kun! I didn't want you to go away because of me! I... I... if you have secrets, I don't care Loki-kun! But... I..."

Loki smiled. A liar smile. It was hurting him, seeing her that way, so fragile and worried because of all his lies. Well, maybe she could know he was lying with that smile, but she was going to know how true his answer was.

She knew who he was.

Loki-kun.

"Daijoubu, Mayura."

He tried to make his voice to sound more soft and sincere how it could be possible. She dried her tears, and tried a pale smile again.

"I think it's better let Loki-kun sleep now, ne? Or my curiosity can let me into some problems again!"

She was going to leave the bed, when he smiled one more time.

A liar - but sweet -smile.

"But it's my turn. And I already have my next question."

"But... Loki-kun..."

"Well, if you have any questions, wait your turn, Mayura. That's the rules, ne?"

Mayura returned her habitual smile to him, her shiny face without any tear or sad sign.

She seated in front of him, devouring the seconds before his question.

"Hai!"

He repeated her gestures from moments ago, his fingers on his cheek, thoughtfull.

"Hun... Once you told me if you wanted to know some more about me that wasn't just because your curious... so, what was your other reason, Mayura?"

Loki saw her blush much, much harder.

Something was telling him he didn't do a good thing. Not for his own health.

He didn't want to revenge anymore. Oh, really no. But he was very curious about why she blamed herself when he was going to leave.

Was she thinking he was leaving because of her?

"Because you are Loki-kun..." She breathed slowly, looking at him "And even if I couldn't know everything about your mysteries, it looks like you are, in the whole world, the only person who I really know."

He was red. Oh, yes, he knew he was.

Loki stopped himself after staring for seconds into those pink eyes.

As if she knew... who he was.

That would just be the greatest joke of universe.

So cruel, Loki... so cruel...

"I was not leaving because of you, Mayura. And please, don't think like that again."

A so wanted answer... lost in his lips that way?

She felt her tears one more time, but quickly dried them with a pretty smile.

"Hai, Loki-kun!"

A silent moment. Loki was... no action.

He sighed, closing his eyes softly, trying to put his thoughts in some order before carrying on with this cursed game.

That game was breaking his mind.

When he opened the eyes, Mayura had changed her seat, sitting on the right side of the bed.

"My turn!"

"Doesn't this game have dares?"

"The greatest dare here is making you to talk about yourself, Loki-kun."

Loki gave her a serious look, just for fun. Deep inside, he was liking to spend that time with her. Well, he didn't like the part about 'tell about yourself' but it couldn't be helped. He knew how curious she was and how hard she was trying to avoid it. Everyday, she had a new question dying on her mouth, without enough courage to crossthrough her lips. Maybe, he would like to answer these questions. Maybe he wanted to...

"So... what is your favorite ice cream flavor, Loki-kun?"

"What? Mayura! You already know which is! Don't pretend you don't! If you're finished with your questions, let's go to sleep!"

"No! Wait, wait! I have one..."

Loki whispered for the second time, as if he was asking for patience... to his heart.

"Your favorite is the vanilla one with chocolate covering..."

"Mayura..."

"Hai hai!"

She turned to the god boy at her side, with something different in her look.

With something calmer… something more concerned. Something really rare in the chaotic mystery girl's eyes.

So rare that it made Loki lose his attention within them...

"How old are you, Loki-kun?"

"Excuse me?"

Ops.

"Hey Mayura! You already know my age!"

"No, I don't."

He wanted to hate that look, so much more than any other.

But he couldn't.

That look pursued him, calmly, unceasingly, as if it could find him anywhere deep in his soul...

"Eight."

"Don't hide your fingers, Loki-kun. Or I'm going to give you a punishment!"

"I already told you! And I can't do anything if you have a so fantastic imagination..."

"Are you so old, Loki-kun?"

Old?

Loki sighed, she won.

Those pink eyes had found a place somewhere inside him.

She robbed him of his art, his power.

His own identify.

Just she, just that look could know who he was.

"Ancient. Not old, Mayura."

"So... it's true.."

Loki – How, Mayura?

Mayura blushed in all the red tons that could be in a only face.

Just a trick.

No looks. No soul.

Just that girl playing with the trickster god, again.

And she won, again.

Loki sighed tiredly, outraged.

But he was deeply happy.

"You're going to have a punishment, Mayura..."

"Loki-kun!"

"Tell me. When?"

"When we went to the lake..."

"How, Mayura?"

"I saw you to fight in the woods with a falcon... you were fighting with that strange stick with a moon on the top of it that you always make appears from nothing... but that time was different. You didn't spell anything; even you didn't find any intelligent trick. You just had red eyes..."

The red eyes.

So, she had seen them. And she never told him.

Maybe that was the start point to her curiosity... and her search for answers.

Rarely can you just sit on the bed and hear the rain, while you can talk about your secrets...

So sad.

"Sou ka. I see, Mayura."

"Gome ne, Loki-kun..."

She was trembling, her fingers holding tight the pillow besides her.

"But why... why did you never told me?"

"I didn't want Loki-kun to be furious with me when you found out that I followed you."

"You risked your life there! I was trying to protect you!"

"I'm sorry! Please..."

Mayura blushed again, her eyes looking for another safe place to look in the window, losing her thoughts somewhere in the rain. He was quiet, and Mayura knew him enough to know thet he could be that way just forever...

"Whose is it now?"

"I think it's your turn..."

"But you haven't told me how old you are yet!"

Loki laughed.He didn't care. He didn'twant to lie anymore.

"I don't remember, Mayura!"

"How can that be, Loki-kun? Everybody knows their own age!"

"Whenthe time passes by for so long, so long that you can't count anymore..."

"Hunf... it must to be silly to be a child forever..."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT A CHILD, MAYURA!"

The tricked god yelled at the chaotic girl, but she rolled her eyes.

"Hai hai, Loki-kun..."

Loki sighed.

What a girl!

"So, what are you, Loki-kun?"

"A god."

"You are not the first person who tell me that, you know?"

He asnwered seriouly, with his eyes straigh ahead to hers.

"In the park. The day you were looking for me. I told that and you didn't believe me."

"Na...nani?"

Loki had a large smile on his face, his little arms upon his chest.

He had caught the girl.

"Oh! I thought about something now, Mayura. You deserve a punishment."

"AAAAAAHHHH? You... you are... Wait!Why!"

"You lied! You told me when you wanted to know more about me wasn't just because your infinity curiosity, BUT you didn't tell me that was because you knew that I was different from what I looked to be! You lied."

"I didn't lie, Loki-kun! I just... I just didn't tell you that part... '"

"You omitted, and you lied in the game. Tsk tsk... you going to have a punishment, Mayura."

"Loki-kun!"

Mayura kept her big and childish eyes to his side.

She tempted him each moment to make her little desires, her unknowing requests...

An attempt to make him forgive any kind of mistake...

But not now.

Loki turned his face to hers, rubbing her lips.

That was a truth.

No questions, no answers.

But the truth was there, all the time, in all the gamealong.

He held the tips of hair, touching her delicate face.

He could feel her shocked eyes upon his own.

Her sweet mouth half opened in search for another fresh breath of air.

He opened his eyes, just to find half opened others, disturbed others.

Asking anything.

She pulled out for air.

He pulled her to himself.

Strong arms of a man held her body.

Soft hand of a kid touched her face.

And lips, from just someone who could recognize his own in that, could find.

"Loki... kun..."

He was there. The Kakusei Loki.The young and handsome god of Chaosin front of her. But the mistery girl was seeing nothing more than that familiar green eyes..

She knew who he was.

"Do you want to know my last question, Mayura?"

"Hai..."

The same smile on his lips, the same touch of his hands.

The same eyes with an unusual look.

Calmer. Happier. So rare when it was a child's face.

He was so much more beautiful this way...

"So, close your eyes..."

OWARI


End file.
